Moonless Georgia Night
by alexis21998
Summary: Follow Davin through all of the drama in his small town
1. Chapter 1

Davin's P.O.V

"Do you have to go?" I heard the most wonderful voice in the world question from our open bedroom door frame. I smiled at her, happy she dreaded me leaving. I walked over to her and kissed her "ill only be gone for two weeks" I walked back into the room to finish packing for my business trip. "Does it have to be so long?" Irritation dripped from every facet of her tone. "Unfortunately, I guess that's business for you." I frowned at this thought. My law firm wanted to promote me, but insisted I travel for training for this promotion. I was dreading leaving but as newlyweds just starting out we needed the money. My plane left first thing tomorrow morning. "I'm gonna go tell Andy bye, I'll be back soon, okay? " "okay"she smiled. Andy was my best friend. We'd grown up together, having met in 5th grade. I went across the street and knocked on his door. He smiled when he opened the door. "Ready for the big trip? " I merely laughed in response he knew how much I was dreading this trip. He offered me a drink and we sat mainly making small talk for about a half hour. After this I went home. I had to be up at 4 for my flight so my wife, Autumn, and I went to sleep early. I woke up and did the last minute things that needed done, got ready, and then double checked that I had everything I needed. I kissed autumn's sleeping form. "Love you" I whispered. I left a note on the bedside table. "Love you, see ya soon. I would've woke you up to tell you but you looked so peaceful. I'll call you later. Don't forget my sister is comin home today. Tell her I said hi and that I love her. Love, Davin." my sister stayed with us and had left for a mini vacation with her friends this weekend. I drove to the airport and boarded my flight.

Autumn's P.O.V

When I woke up I decided to take a shower and have some breakfast. I seen a note on my bed side table . I made a mental note to read it later. As I was eating there was a knock on the door. I ran to it And opened it excitedly. I smiled wide when I saw who it was. "Is he gone?" Andy asked, and I could tell from his tone he was as excited as me. "Yes" I answered. He entered Davin and I's house yet Davin was the last thing on either of our minds as his lips met mine. "Finally" he whispered when he had pulled back from my lips for a second.


	2. Chapter 2

Autuumn"s POV

Andy lingered at Davin"s and I"s house. Later in the day we decided to go out to Webb"s, a bar across town from the house. We got dressed. up and went out. When we got there, we had a few drinks. After a while Andy was tired "should we get out of here?" he questioned. I had happened to to be looking around when he had asked this question of me. I spied a tall, dark-haired handsome man across the bar whose name I knew to be Seth Amos. "No I"m going to have a few more drinks then i'll head home. But you can go if you want". He hesitated at my suggestion. " Are you sure?" "of course". I kissed him as he pulled away he said "I"ll calll you tomorrow" I replied with "okay" but he was already walking away. When he was gone I walked over to Seth. "Hey" I greeted with a smile "hey" he replied, his southern accent was irresistible. "What"s a guy like you doing here alone?my every syllable flirted. I seen Davin"s sister Audrey watching me from across the bar. Seth's reply came out as naturally as I suddenly wished I could feel. "Lookng for a girl like you". He was now flirting back I sighed Internally I couldn't do this with Audrey watching. "Sorry, maybe some other time. I should go home" As I turned to walk away he grabbed my shoulder "should a pretty girl like you be wallkig alone at this time of night" I grabbed at his implied offer. "I'm not worried, but you ccould always walk me home if you're worried". I internallly grinned at this thought. He smiled a dead sexy smile " we wouldn't want to risk it would we?" I rolled my eyes, pretending that this wasn't what i wanted because I was confident I could handle myself. We walked out together Audrey's eyes burning into our backs. As wewalked up to my door I seen the hesitancy in his his eyes and could tell the exact thoughts traveling through his head_;was a walk home all she wanted? _ I kissed him. "Thanks for walking me home. I feel I must owe you a drink. Want to come in for one?" He smiled "why not?" We each had a few drinks and then our lips met again. We went upstairs. We were so preoccupied that we didn't hear the the front door open.

Audrey"s POV

How dare she?! Did she think I wouldn't follow her no good, two-timing self? Did she forget that I live here? and therefor have a key? I assumed she was to preoccupied in her love affairs to care much. I had watched them enter the house and came in shortly after. I heard them upstairs. I went into the bathroom for a much needed second to think. I needed a plan. I decided to brush my hair and as I was searching for the brush I came across something else; an ACDC t-shirt. Andy's ACDC shiirt. She had had Andy over to?! She wasn't getting away with this. The first option was to tell my brother and let him do what he wanted with his no good wife and best friend. But as I thought about it I realized that wasn't an option. My brother would not be able to cope with that. So whatever plan I came up with would have to be carried out by myself.


End file.
